טבילה בטבע
כיום, יש מקוואות שבהם מערימים קשיים על נשים שמעוניינות לטבול. אולם, למרבה השמחה, שמירת דיני הטהרה לא תלויה במקוואות הממוסדים! ה', ברוך הוא, נתן לנו "ארץ נחלי מים, עיינות ותהומות יוצאים בבקעה ובהר", ארץ שכמעט בכל עיר בה יש גישה לים או למעיין, ואפשר לטבול בהם במקום ללכת למקווה ( רשימת מקומות לטבילה בטבע ניתן למצוא כאן ). נשים לא נוהגות לטבול בים מכמה סיבות: ::*כי נשים מתביישות לטבול בעירום. אבל ע"פ התורה לא חייבים לטבול בעירום (ע' "היד החזקה", ספר טהרה, הלכות מקוות, פרק א הלכה ז). מותר לטבול עם שמלה לא הדוקה, שאינה חוצצת בין הגוף לבין המים (בלי בגד-ים, כי בגד-ים הוא צמוד וחוצץ). אפשר גם להוריד את השמלה אם אין אנשים בסביבה, או כשנמצאים במים שמכסים את רוב הגוף. ::*יש נשים שפוחדות לטבול בלילה. אבל ע"פ התורה לא חייבים לטבול בלילה שאחרי היום השביעי - אפשר לטבול גם ביום שאחריו, שהוא היום השמיני לאחר תחילת המחזור. יש לציין, שעל-פי ה"שולחן ערוך", נשים חייבות לטבול בלילה גם אם הן טובלות אחרי היום השביעי, כדי שלא יתבלבלו ויטבלו ביום השביעי לפני הזמן. אולם, בשעת הדחק, כאשר אי-אפשר בשום אופן לטבול בלילה, מותר גם לטבול ביום השמיני או ביום מאוחר יותר. ::*יש נשים שפוחדות לטבול במים עמוקים. אבל ע"פ ההלכה המקובלת בימינו (שהיא מחמירה לפחות כמו התורה) מספיק לטבול במים שמגיעים עד כ30 ס"מ מעל הטבור - העיקר שבזמן הטבילה מתכופפים כך שכל הגוף בתוך המים. אם בוחרים בפתרון זה, יש לשים לב לכמה עניינים: ::*המצוה "ואך את דמכם לנפשותיכם אדרוש" - מצוה לשמור על החיים ולא להסתכן בטבילה בים סוער מדי או עמוק מדי! מומלץ מאד ללכת עם חברה, או עם בן הזוג (אבל האיש צריך לזכור שאסור לו להסתכל על אשתו כאשר היא בלי בגדים לפני שטבלה). ::*הכנסת כל הגוף (כולל השער) למים - גם כאן כדאי להיעזר בחברה או באיש. ::*חציצה- צריך להיזהר לא לדרוך על זפת או על דברים אחרים שנדבקים לגוף, כי הם מהווים חציצה בטבילה. במקרים מסוימים, מדין תורה, אסור לטבול בים - למשל כאשר הים סוער ומסוכן. אבל גם במצב כזה אסור ליגוע באישה שלא טבלה - צריך להתאפק, אין ברירה! תשובות בנושא מתוך שו"ת מורשת: ::* טבילה במפל ::* טבילה בים ::* טבילה בהיעדר מקוה [חיצוני] :: 'דר פרבר ' ::ב: 16:42:33 10.08.2004 מקורות על-פי מאמר של אראל שפורסם לראשונה ב אתר הניווט בתנך בתאריך 2006-07-31 14:54:10. תגובות ' מאת: ' ' מאת: ' ' מאת: ' ' מאת: ' ' מאת: ' ' מאת: דר רוזן ' בס"ד ' הבחנתי מהרבה הערות שליליות על בלניות לא נחמדות שהנשים מצדיקות בכך את הטבילה באגמים וכו'. אבל בעצם זה לא שייך כלל לדיון ההלכתי אודות עצם הטבילה עצמה: ' בלנית גסה בלי דרך ארץ זו היא בעייה אחת בהלכה, וטבילה במקווה ציבורית עם בלנית-לעומת מעיין טבעי בלי בלנית זו היא בעייה אחרת בהלכה.ולא תמיד הן קשורות זו בזו. ' במקום שיש כמה מקוואות אפשר לבחור ולגשת למקום שיש בו בלנית עם דרך ארץ או להתלונן על הבלנית הגסה. וכו'... ' ' תגובות ' ::מאת: ביישנית. מאוד. ' :: :: ::הקישור לאתרי הטבילה אינו עובד. היכן ניתן למצוא רשימת אתרים כשרים לטבילה? ' ::תודה :: ' :: ' :: :: :: English Translation The document was not translated into English yet. Add a translation by pushing one of the edit buttons above, or read the Hebrew version by clicking the link below the header :: ::תגובות ::Replies ::::* קטגוריה:טבילה